


Disney Meets Tumblr Posts

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [10]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Manip, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Snappy or humorous tumblr posts, with a Disney twists. Multifandom.





	Disney Meets Tumblr Posts

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to make this more of A Thing, but my time on tumblr faded so there are only a handful of these.
> 
> Tumblr posts from [Pleated Jeans](https://pleated-jeans.com/). Caps from Disney Screencaps, now [Animation Screencaps](https://animationscreencaps.com/).

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
